1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data input device, and more particularly to an image touch control type input device, which can be served as a data input tool for a general portable electronic product, computer or an electronic product with an image output.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,650,318 entitled “Data input device” discloses optical images for a user to input data generated by a data input device. A sensor is used for sensing the operation state that a user touches at least one input zone in the optical image. A microprocessor electrically connected to the sensor to allow the operation that the user touches at least one input zone to be transferred to corresponding input signals.
The most important part of the input device is in that whether the sensor can accurately detect that a user is processing an input operation and whether the microprocessor can accurately and quickly generate output signals corresponding to the input operation of the user. If the input device cannot accurately detect the input operation processed by the user, a great deal of wrong input data will be generated; this will cause trouble for the user on inputting data. If the input device cannot accurately and quickly generate corresponding input data according to the input operation processed by the user, this will cause the input operation processed by the user to be very inconvenient. Besides, the production cost is a consideration factor on manufacturing the input device; the cheaper production cost can allow the input device to be survived in a competitive market.